criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out Like a Light
Out Like a Light is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-ninth and penultimate case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and thirteenth case overall. It takes place in Dread Mountains appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the district. Plot After discovering Mayor Rita Maloney's connections to COBRA and their plan to execute world leaders at a meeting scheduled for later that night, the team raced over to City Hall where they found Rita's dead body on the steps, two large wounds in her chest. Melissa confirmed that Rita was killed after being stabbed in the heart and stomach at the same time and suggested the team look out for a scissor-shaped weapon due to the angle of the wounds. The pair first suspected Deputy Mayor Charles Cambridge, district attorney Laura Spear and warden Augustine Walker as well as the team's Chief Warren Gate. The player and Jayden were then informed that the President had arrived in Rusthollow and was driving through the memorial gardens. The duo drove to the memorial gardens and directed President James Marsden and his wife Stephanie to a secure location outside the city before continuing with the investigation. After searching the gardens, they suspected jazz club owner Amy Pankhurst and Osborne family patriarch Archibald Osborne. It was also revealed Rita planned to instate a new district attorney and fire Laura along with cutting funding for the prison, angering Augustine. It was also revealed that Charles had discovered Rita's connections to COBRA and planned to tell the police. At the end of the chapter, while Jayden and the player recapped the investigation, Shane told them that he decided to search Rita's office again and found a romantic letter addressed to Rita from Warren. Warren, upon confrontation, confessed that he and Rita dated for a while a few months ago. He explained that they fell madly for each other but work commitments caused them to separate. He explained that Rita must've kept the letter for sentimental reasons even though the spark between them had gone. Amy was also confronted when it was revealed Rita had cancelled the jazz performance in the memorial gardens and Archibald was questioned when it was revealed he planned to compete against Rita in the next mayoral election. Despite all the motives, they arrested Laura Spear for the murder. Laura quickly confessed, knowing she'd been caught. Laura held her head in her hands and started sobbing, saying that she never wanted to kill Rita but had to in order to avenge her late brother Patrick. She recounted how she had her suspicions on Rita and decided to search through Rita's office to find evidence. It was there that she discovered that Rita was the one who ordered her brother's death. Infuriated, Laura confronted Rita but Rita mocked her and called her deluded. Blinded by rage and grief, Laura grabbed the mayoral scissors that were nearby and stabbed Rita swiftly, dumping her body outside City Hall for the city to see. In court, a tearful Laura apologized for what she had done. She was sentenced to 15 years in prison for the murder by Judge Price. Back at the warehouse, Jayden discussed the case's tense events before hearing the sound of an explosion at City Hall. When they arrived at City Hall, they found the front of the building blown up and enveloped in fire. As the team looked around, they noticed people being taken away paramedics. The player and Jayden spoke to Charles about what happened who confessed that he was about to hold a press conference following the Mayor's death when there was an explosion. After searching around, the team found the remains of a bomb along with Nolan Anderson's DNA, revealing Nolan had planted the bomb. They then received a call from Callum who confessed that he could hear a ticking noise in the memorial gardens. The player, Jayden and Teresa raced to the gardens where they found the bomb and defused it. Meanwhile, Sean and the player headed back to Rita's office for leads in the COBRA investigation. After searching the office and finding a secret compartment underneath the floor panels, they found a locked device. The pair unlocked the device which revealed a set of coordinates which they sent to Tao. Tao revealed that the coordinates led to a remote hacienda in the middle of the desert and suggested that this might be COBRA's base of operations. With this news, the team reconvened back at the warehouse and prepared to head to the hacienda to end COBRA once and for all. Before they could do so, Jayden and the player heard someone shouting outside for them to run. Suddenly, the warehouse was enveloped in fire and smoke, leaving the fates of many people hanging in the balance... Summary Victim *'Rita Maloney' (found with two stab marks in her chest) Murder Weapon *'Mayoral Scissors' Killer *'Laura Spear' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes crosswords. *The suspect reads The Rusthollow Herald. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes crosswords. *The suspect reads The Rusthollow Herald. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pearl necklace. *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads The Rusthollow Herald. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes crosswords. *The suspect reads The Rusthollow Herald. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes crosswords. *The suspect reads The Rusthollow Herald. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes crosswords. *The suspect reads The Rusthollow Herald. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pearl necklace. Killer's Profile *The killer likes crosswords. *The killer reads The Rusthollow Herald. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer wears a pearl necklace. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Hall Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Box of Ribbons; New Suspect: Charles Cambridge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes crosswords) *Examine Box of Ribbons. (Result: Golden Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Scales Necklace; New Suspect: Laura Spear) *Speak to Laura about the Mayor's death. *Confront Charles about COBRA's plans. (New Crime Scene: Rita's Office) *Investigate Rita's Office. (Clues: Drawers, Old Satchel, Torn Note) *Examine Drawers. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Warren Gate) *Ask Warren why his badge was in Rita's desk. *Examine Old Satchel. (Result: Timetable; New Suspect: Augustine Walker) *Confront Augustine about her meetings with Rita. *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Threatening Note) *Analyze Threatening Note. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Rusthollow Herald, Charles reads the The Rusthollow Herald) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Memorial Gardens. (Clues: Hedge Trimmings, Tote Bag; New Suspect: Amy Pankhurst) *Examine Hedge Trimmings. (Result: Napkin Stains) *Analyze Stains. (06:00:00; Result: Watch Cleaner; New Suspect: Archibald Osborne) *Speak to Archibald about the Mayor's murder. (Attribute: Archibald reads The Rusthollow Herald) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Mayoral Scissors) *Analyze Mayoral Scissors. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi; New Crime Scene: City Hall Steps) *Investigate City Hall Steps. (Clues: Slide Projector, Locked Phone, Faded Manuscript) *Examine Slide Projector. (Result: Slide Projection) *Confront Augustine about Rita cutting funding to the prison. (Attribute: Augustine likes crosswords, reads The Rusthollow Herald and eats sushi) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Angry Messages) *Confront Laura about the heated text history. (Attribute: Laura likes crosswords, reads The Rusthollow Herald and eats sushi) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: COBRA Manuscript) *Confront Charles about his message on the manuscript. (Attribute: Charles likes crosswords and eats sushi) *Ask Amy if she saw anything. (Attribute: Amy likes crosswords) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Warren about his romance with the victim. (Attribute: Warren reads The Rusthollow Herald and eats sushi; New Crime Scene: Rita's Desk) *Investigate Rita's Desk. (Clues: Tourism Flyer, Torn Sheet) *Examine Tourism Flyer. (Result: Cancelled Event) *Speak to Amy about the victim cancelling the performance. (Attribute: Amy reads The Rusthollow Herald and eats sushi) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Campaign Poster) *Speak to Archibald about his plans to run for Mayor. (Attribute: Archibald likes crosswords and eats sushi) *Investigate Band Stand. (Clues: Newspaper Rack, Broken Wood) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Bloodstained Newspaper) *Analyze Bloodstained Newspaper. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pearl necklace) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Chopstick) *Analyze Chopstick. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Darkest Before the Dawn (5/6). (1 star) It's Darkest Before the Dawn (5/6) *Ask Charles what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate City Hall Entrance. (Clue: Rubble) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (08:00:00; Result: Nolan's DNA; Reward: Bomb Suit) *Investigate Memorial Gardens. (Clue: Foliage) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Bomb) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Defused Bomb; Reward: Burger)) *Investigate Rita's Office. (Clue: Floor Panel Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Secret Compartment Contents) *Examine Secret Compartment Contents. (Result: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Set of Coordinates) *Analyze Set of Coordinates. (05:00:00; Result: Hacienda Location) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Dread Mountains